


Deja Vu

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan lashes out verbally at Lex, and when Clark leaps to his friend's defense, Jonathan witnesses something that completely alters his perception on Clark and Lex's relationship.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

## Deja Vu

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena_1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : Jonathan lashes out verbally at Lex, and when Clark leaps to his friend's defense, Jonathan witnesses something that completely alters his perception on Clark and Lex's relationship. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : This story told mostly from Jonathan's POV (with a bit of Clark's POV thrown in too). Thanks to both Sev1970 and Ataraxis for betaing for me. 

* * *

Jonathan sat up in bed, the image from a few hours ago still clear in his mind. He felt as his sleeping wife instinctively reached out a hand to calm him, but he carefully extracted himself from her touch, needing to sort out the unsettling feelings of guilt and shame that his actions had left him with. 

He made his way out of the bedroom as quietly as possible, not even bothering to pull on his robe. He was almost to the stairs, but as he passed the opened door to Clark's room, expecting to see an empty bed, he was both amazed and relieved when he saw his son's burly frame. With no one awake to notice, Jonathan let the tears roll unchecked down his cheeks. Once again he had let his temper get to him, but this time it could very well have lost him his son forever. 

Jonathan Kent was rarely a man to change his mind about anyone once he had judged them, but this time, even in the quiet of his own thoughts, he had to admit that he had been completely wrong in his judgment about Clark's best friend. He also knew that the person he had to thank for Clark returning home after their horrific argument last night was none other than Lex Luthor, the man who was also the subject of their fight. 

Over the last four years, the Luthor boy had been a constant in Clark's life, one that Jonathan would have happily eradicated given the chance. He had heard the stories of Lex's misspent youth, and was even more sure, when the truck had arrived as a 'thank you' for Clark, that Lex was setting his son up to be his next conquest. No matter how hard he had tried to get his son, and his wife, to see how Lex was the spitting image of his conniving, manipulative father, the two continued to see only the best in the young man. Time and time again, Lex had attempted to prove how different he was from Lionel Luthor, and to ingratiate himself to the Kents. Jonathan had seen only a street-wise, city-born, savvy young man with the power and money to seduce away both his son's innocence and his secrets. 

Jonathan had watched his son and Lex's interactions warily. The younger Luthor openly watched Clark often, his stare filled with need when Clark wasn't looking, but as soon as he and Clark would face one another, Lex would hide away his desire from the young man who wanted to be his friend, leading Jonathan to believe that Lex's motives could only be sinister in nature. 

So when Clark had entered the kitchen grinning happily, asking his parents' permission to spend the weekend in Metropolis with Lex to attend a concert to celebrate Clark's recent seventeenth birthday, Jonathan was more than a little worried when he saw Clark gazing adoringly at Lex and blushing. The fact that Clark willingly returned Lex's interest had been a shock that Jonathan hadn't been ready for and brought his deepest fears bubbling to the surface. 

The younger Luthor had been smiling up at Clark with a smug grin stretched across his face, and Jonathan had snapped. In retrospect, Jonathan knew it had probably been more like a saddened smile, as if Lex already knew the answer to Clark's question; which of course he had. Jonathan had not disappointed Lex. He had automatically launched into the tirade he had been preparing since the first moment he had met the younger Luthor by the river side all those years ago. 

Jonathan had inferred the bitterest and basest things about why Lex had befriended his son, and had accused Lex of planning the whole weekend merely to try to seduce Clark to his bed, as Martha and Clark looked on dumbstruck at the venom spewing from his mouth. Then Jonathan had watched as the open look on the young Luthor's face had slowly closed off into an impassive mask. 

What he hadn't been prepared for was the fact that apparently Martha's legendary 'Clark family temper' wasn't just inherited biologically; Clark truly was his mother's son. Martha didn't get mad often, but when she was passionate about something, her temper was deadly to behold. Clark had cut off Jonathan's rant with a scathing reply that reminded Jonathan just how much power his son truly had and what a tight rein Clark kept on it. Clark exuded power as he called his father to task on how he had never truly given Lex a chance and how Jonathan's condemnation of his friend was the stuff that created evil men like Lionel Luthor. 

It had taken only a quiet touch from Lex's hand on Clark's arm, and a whispered word to dissipate his son's rage. Almost immediately, Jonathan's anger diffused as well, replaced by the strangest sense of deja vu; something about the look in Lex's eyes stopping Jonathan in his tracks. That was the moment Jonathan had realized that Lex's feelings towards his son were so much deeper than mere physical need, that Lex grounded Clark, and understood his son, in a way that no one ever had, because in that instant Jonathan had been thrown back in time over twenty years to an eerily similar moment when _he_ had been the one laying the calming hand on Martha's arm, urging her not to say words to her own father that would have been impossible to take back. 

The moment abruptly ended when Jonathan heard Clark whisper an apology to his mother before speeding out the door. Jonathan's ears were still ringing from Clark's harsh words, and because he had been lost in his musings, he realized belatedly that he had missed something significant. He tuned into the present the moment as he heard Martha gasp, and looked up to see fear clearly etched in her features. 

"L-Lex, you called him Kal," she stammered out. 

Lex nodded, eyeing Jonathan cautiously. "I've known bits and pieces for years, but I've known his birth name since the last attack several months ago. I don't know the full story. Clark told me that it wasn't his story to tell until he was of age, and I have respected that. I stopped investigating him a long time ago, and I've fed my father enough misinformation that Lionel is no longer interested in Clark or his origins. Clark has copies of all the data I had collected, and I've given him open access to all of my passwords and files at both LexCorp and LuthorCorp, as well as at my labs, so that he can verify his safety at any time. I don't want him to ever feel like he's at risk when he's with me." 

"Lex that's..." Martha started, only to be interrupted by Lex. 

"My choice," Lex stressed. "Trust me, that arrangement doesn't just benefit Clark. I'm less likely to do something unsavory if I have my own personal superhero watching over me." 

Lex glanced towards the kitchen door sadly. "I've never touched him sexually, and I won't. I've been in love with your son for a long time, but his reputation has already been damaged enough for associating with a Luthor. I'm not going to let it be completely obliterated by him being seen dating the likes of me. Clark has absolutely no idea how I feel for him, and he's shown absolutely no interest in me, or other males for that matter." Lex headed towards the door, but stopped abruptly, turning to meet Jonathan's eyes. "I'd better go after him; he's probably at the castle. I tried to tell him not to get his hopes up about this weekend, but you know Clark..." Lex trailed off and squared his shoulders as he pushed open the door. "I'll try to convince him to come home." 

* * *

Martha hadn't spoken a word to him for the remainder of the evening, so Jonathan had quietly closed down the house for the night, and in the distant hope that perhaps Clark would return, he had left the kitchen door unlocked. In the end, Lex Luthor had kept his word, and Clark had returned home. Jonathan closed his eyes against the bitter tears that just wouldn't stop flowing. He had been so wrong, and for so long, that he knew there was only one way to make this up to both young men. It took only a few minutes to iron out a plan in his head for how he needed to begin to fix what he had done. 

His decision made, Jonathan quickly dressed and then penned a note to his wife and son. Thankfully, since they had just finished the harvest, Clark could easily cover the morning chores without him. Knowing that Clark would likely be late to class even with using his super speed, Jonathan left instructions for Clark to take the truck to school when he finished, and set off on the long walk down the drive. 

* * *

"Sir, Mister Kent is here to see you," Enrique announced, stepping back from the doorway to admit the other man. 

"Clar-," Lex started automatically, before looking up and meeting the remorseful eyes of Jonathan Kent. "I'm sorry, Mister Kent. I thought that you were Clark. He knew I had an early conference this morning so I told him he could stop by on his way to school." Suddenly Lex's eyes widened in concern. "He did come home last night, didn't he? I told him..." 

"He did," Jonathan assured. "He was still sleeping when I left though, and considering the amount of chores I left him with, I doubt he'll have time to stop by before school." 

"I see," Lex stated bitterly. 

"No, I don't think you do. Because I surely didn't see things clearly at all until last night," Jonathan corrected, running his hand through his hair anxiously. "Clark loves you too." 

Lex stiffened in his chair. "What? No, he..." 

"He does, Lex," Jonathan admonished softly, perching on the sofa next to Lex's desk, and offering the young man a sad smile. "I didn't realize it myself until last night. He's always been so damned devoted to you, and I always thought that it was just 'hero worship' on his part. When he was fifteen, you were already twenty-one; I found it very hard to believe that someone your age would find anything in common with someone so young." 

"Especially if that person had as sordid a past as mine," Lex supplied. 

Jonathan started to deny Lex's claim, but sighing resignedly he reminded himself of his promise to be completely honest with Lex. "I'm not proud of that Lex, but yes. However, in the four years that we've known you, you've done nothing but try to prove that you're not the same young man you were in Metropolis. Before last night, however, I wasn't convinced that it all wasn't some beautifully constructed lie." 

"And now?" 

"I saw with my own eyes how very much you care for my son, and for the first time I looked at you and didn't see Lionel Luthor, I saw myself." 

Lex's look was one of genuine confusion as he leaned forward in his chair. "I don't understand." 

"Clark defended you the way Martha defended me to her father over twenty years ago," Jonathan answered softly. "I know Clark probably told you about the fact that his grandfather and I had it out when I asked for Martha's hand in marriage, but that wasn't the end of it. Martha's mother had invited us home the Christmas after we were wed, and we had grudgingly accepted, hoping to bury the hatchet. Unfortunately, Martha's father had said some scathing things about me, and Martha didn't take too kindly to that. I convinced Martha to leave before she said anything that she couldn't take back, and I had promised her father that I would try to make Martha see reason and not cut herself off from her family. I was never able to convince her, and I count myself lucky that you were able to convince Clark to come home last night." 

"I can see the similarity but..." 

"Lex, I refuse to be Martha's father. I won't stand in the way of my son's happiness, or continue to taint it in any way. If you are who Clark wants, who he trusts to share his secrets with, then so be it." 

"Are you saying...?" 

"I'm saying that Clark is seventeen, and he's legally able to engage in a relationship with whomever he chooses. He's also got my permission to tell you anything he wishes about his abilities." Jonathan met Lex's stunned gaze before he expressed his only remaining worry. "I'm not quite sure how receptive most people will be of your relationship, though I doubt you'll see much difference. Most of them probably already think that you two are more than friends, so I don't think that you'll shock many of them." 

"I, but..." 

"And we'll try to support you two in any way we can, both publicly and privately." 

Jonathan could see the hope shining from the young man's eyes, and wondered again how much of a fool he had been to miss this side of Lex for so long. "I still think you're rushing things here. I don't even know if Clark wants to..." 

"Clark does. He's just very innocent, Lex. I doubt he knows what to ask for." 

"I won't push him. I promise you that. If he wants me...if he wants there to be an 'us'...I'll take it very slow with him. I give you my word." 

"I believe that," Jonathan agreed with a smile. 

"This has been an absolutely bizarre morning." 

Jonathan flushed, and he looked guiltily at Lex. "It's going to get even more bizarre. I kind of left home without speaking to Martha about this." 

"So she has no idea..." 

"I'm sure she suspects about you and Clark. She's too perceptive not to have noticed. She probably doesn't think I have a clue though." 

"Will she be all right with this?" 

Now that he was looking for it, Jonathan could easily read the need for parental approval in the slight quavering of Lex's voice. 

"Son, she'll welcome you with open arms. She already thinks of you as family." 

* * *

Thus far Clark's day hadn't been the best. When he had awakened, it was to find his father gone, and though that should have been a relief, knowing that he didn't have to face his father so soon after their blowout, he was miffed that his father had left all the morning chores for him to complete. His mother had been distressed, unsure where his father was, but had assured Clark that she would work on seeing if she could get the elder Kent to agree to let Clark spend the weekend with Lex in Metropolis. 

Clark didn't hold much hope that his mother would persuade his father though, and so had been sullen and angry throughout the morning. Then, his mother had insisted that he take the truck as his father had instructed. Clark supposed his father had meant it as a peace offering of sorts, though it only stood to further annoy Clark when he knew that he could easily have had time to zip at super speed over to the castle before he zipped to school. Alas, now his side-trip to see Lex had been postponed until the afternoon. 

Though he had returned home last night, he was still utterly and completely mortified at how his father had treated Lex. Clark wasn't stupid, he knew that Lex was attracted to him, and had been since almost the first days of their friendship, but Lex had been very mindful of not pushing the boundaries of their relationship. 

Clark had come to discover his own feelings for Lex much more slowly. It hadn't been until recent months that he had realized what a fool he had been to think of his life with anyone other than Lex. However, Clark had chosen not to complicate things by letting on to Lex how he felt, because deep down Clark knew that a relationship with Lex could never be casual. They would spend the rest of their lives loving one another, and with graduation only a month away, Clark could wait. After graduation, his secrets and his love were his to give to whomever he chose, and Lex deserved nothing less than Clark's complete honesty about his heritage. 

School had been the expected disaster that it often was in the last weeks before graduation. Clark had difficulty concentrating, and it was only the anticipated early dismissal because of teachers' meetings that day that allowed him to make it through classes without fleeing the school grounds. His cell phone had been unexplainably silent, his several voice mails to Lex going unanswered, and so when the bell rang at noon, Clark hurried out the doors of the school, Chloe, Lana, and Pete on his heels, as he tried not to reach horrible conclusions about where his father was, and why Lex hadn't answered his calls. 

Clark snapped out of his musings and he sighed in relief at seeing the midnight blue Ferrari speed around the curve in the road, skidding to a halt in a nearby parking spot. Unfortunately, that relief immediately morphed into anxiety as he saw his principal angrily approaching the car. Clark's three companions had obviously reached the same conclusion, muttering curses as they took off with Clark to try to intervene on Lex's behalf. 

When the door on the passenger side opened, and a grinning Lex emerged, Clark wasn't the only one that was stunned. 

"Lex? But if you weren't driving, then who?" Clark questioned. 

"I'd like to know that myself, because that is certainly not a proper example to set for my students," the principal stated angrily. 

"Um, that would be me," said a sheepish Jonathan as he extricated himself from the vehicle. "Sorry about that, Bob. I haven't had a chance to drive a car with that kind of speed in a long time. My motorcycle doesn't even compare." 

Clark's principal simply nodded and walked off in a daze, as Clark, Chloe, Lana, and Pete tried to drag their jaws off of the ground at the completely unexpected presence of Jonathan Kent. Lex then shocked the group even further by leaning casually against the car, a genuine smile on his face as he gave Jonathan a teasing reminder. "Don't forget though, Mister Kent. In exchange for letting you drive my car, I get to drive your Harley." 

"I won't forget; not that you'd let me." Jonathan pretended to scowl, but found he couldn't even hold the face for the sake of his stern reputation. A broad grin split his face. "And remember, it's Jonathan." 

"Dad, what are you doing here? And why are you with Lex?" Clark blurted out. 

Jonathan and Lex shared a snort of amusement before Jonathan turned to answer Clark. "I hope you don't mind Lex and I meeting you here, son, but I've got to make your produce deliveries if you and Lex are going to get going to Metropolis this afternoon. You do have my truck, remember?" 

"If we..." Clark stammered, completely bewildered by the fact that it appeared that he had been given permission to spend the weekend with Lex. 

Seeing Clark's concern, Jonathan stepped forward to reassure his son, squeezing his shoulder affectionately. "This way you'll get a chance to get into town before dinnertime. Your mother packed a bag for you, and she packed lunch for you boys as well." 

"Oh my God, it's finally happened, aliens have landed in Smallville, and they've taken over your father's body," Chloe whispered furtively. 

"I think looking under the bed for pods might be a good start," Lana murmured in agreement. 

Clark's eyes widened and instinctively he looked to Pete wondering if, in fact, the girls' rather flippant comments regarding the usual craziness in Smallville could have some basis in fact. After all... Clark didn't have a chance to even complete that thought before he heard his father's voice again. 

"Very funny, ladies. I was young once myself," Jonathan quipped as he tossed the car keys to Lex. Jonathan then met Clark's eyes trying to convey the sincerity of his apology through his gaze. "And sometimes all it takes is someone you love standing up to you to remind you of that fact, and make you come to your senses before you do anything that would push them away. People my age tend to forget that just because someone is seventeen, it doesn't mean that they aren't right in their opinions, or their ability to be a good judge of character. 

"I'm sorry, son. I had no right to judge Lex the way I did. You're a grown man, and I should trust you enough not only to be able to make the decisions about who you should spend your time with, but also about whom you confide in." 

Clark couldn't help but recognize his father's double meaning. Had he really just been given permission to tell his secrets to Lex? Out of the corner of his eye he could see Pete's eyes widen as he too caught the significance of Jonathan's remark. He looked over to see Lex smiling at him reassuringly. 

"But Dad..." Clark protested, needing to know exactly what had caused this unreal change of events. 

"It's okay, Clark," Lex promised. "This morning has been...interesting...to say the least. I'll catch you up on everything on our way to Metropolis." 

"And we can talk when you get back to town. Let's just say I had an epiphany of sorts, and I finally got a bit of insight into who Lex Luthor really is." Jonathan gave Clark's shoulder another squeeze. 

Jonathan didn't wait for a response from his rather stunned audience, but instead turned towards Lex, his hand out. "Thanks again for letting me drive. I know you're both more than mature enough to handle any problems that may crop up, but if you boys need anything at all, don't hesitate to call." 

Lex grasped Jonathan's hand in a warm handshake. "Thanks, Jonathan." 

Jonathan turned back to Clark and smiled. "You and Lex make sure that you're back in time for dinner on Sunday. Your mother is making both of your favorites." 

In a blur of movement that took less than a second, Clark had thrown his arms around his father and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." 

Jonathan could feel his eyes misting over as he returned his son's embrace. "No... Thank you... For giving an old man another chance." 

Goodbyes were exchanged, Clark's still gobsmacked friends finally headed to their respective cars, and before long the Ferrari was only a dot on the horizon as it headed towards the main road to Metropolis. Jonathan sighed happily, feeling young for the first time in a long time. He had no doubt that by the time Sunday rolled around that Lex Luthor would not only know every one of Clark's secrets, but that his role in Clark's life would have undergone the very significant change, from best friend to trusted lover. 

What a difference a day could make. If anyone had told Jonathan Kent twenty-four hours ago that a day later he would be sending his son off to what would likely become a romantic rendezvous in Metropolis with Lex Luthor, Jonathan would have laughed himself silly. But from the moment Jonathan had seen himself reflected back in Lex's eyes, he knew that Lex had been right. He and Clark were the stuff of legends. Suddenly the idea of sending Clark off into the world didn't seem so frightening. In Lex, Clark had the perfect balance to his giving nature. 

Jonathan smiled to himself as he climbed into his pickup truck and started the engine. It was a beautiful day indeed. 


End file.
